<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise! by LittleMrsGoblin (LittleMrsCookie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920293">Surprise!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsGoblin'>LittleMrsGoblin (LittleMrsCookie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strange Magic (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Parties, Birthday Surprises, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsGoblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne and Bog have a surprise for Griselda</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaknowsitall/gifts">Danaknowsitall</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaeSyke/gifts">ShivaeSyke</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddieTales/gifts">OddieTales</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyConYamo/gifts">SheyConYamo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Griselda's birthday and the goblins were throwing a huge party for their king's mother.</p><p>Marianne was nervously playing with her fingers, rubbing her wrists and folding her hands only to force herself to stop and then begin fidgeting around once more.</p><p>“Marianne,” Bog's voice almost had her jump out of her skin.</p><p>“Bog!” she exclaimed startled. “You frightened me.”</p><p>His towering form leaned down to press a soft kiss on her forehead, his own fingers intertwining with her own.</p><p>“I'm just nervous,” her stuttered explanation was met with a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Don't be,” his impossibly blue eyes twinkled. “She'll be delighted.”</p><p>The look on his face was so full of love that she felt herself relax and lean against his chest, just enjoying his presence for the moment.</p><p>The party buzzed on around them.</p><p>There was a loud and piercing shriek all of sudden.</p><p>It was Griselda.</p><p>Marianne looked at Bog alarmed and both of them turned to the birthday girl.</p><p>Griselda, who had walked closer, then stopped, screeched loudly once more and waved a birthday card in her hands.</p><p>“I'M GOING TO BE GRANDMOTHER!”</p><p>“Told you so,” Bog whispered smugly when Griselda launched herself at Marianne, bawling and screeching about babies.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did it, I finally had muse for a Strange Magic story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>